The inventive concept relates to a storage system, and more particularly, to a storage system for performing pattern matching and an operating method of the storage system.
A storage system may, in response to a request made by a host, store data received from the host or provide stored data to the host. The host may store or read data by communicating with the storage system, and may perform an intended operation by processing data. At least some of the operations of the host using data stored in the storage system may include an operation of searching the data stored in the storage system for matching the data with a certain pattern. When the amount of data stored in the storage system is very large, performing such pattern matching may be an excessive load on the host, and as a result, performance of the host may be degraded.